Hjerim
Hjerim is a large purchasable property located in the Valunstrad quarter of Windhelm. The house has two floors, several spacious rooms and a hidden chamber. Hjerim also has a large armory with a number of mannequins, display cases, shelves, and weapon racks. It originaly belonged to Friga Shatter-Shield, until she was tragically murdered by The Butcher. The secret chamber, located behind a ground-floor wardrobe to the rear of the first floor, is where The Butcher kept the severed body parts of his victims with which he intended to reanimate his dead sister. Purchasing the cleanup package will clear its bloodstained furnishings, enabling the purchase of the needed upgrades to transform it into an combined Alchemy and Enchanting workshop. Acquisition The house is available for 12,000 . Purchasing all upgrades costs an additional 9,000 . Completing Rescue From Fort Neugrad or the full Civil War Questline is necessary to purchase this house. Upon Becoming Thane of Eastmarch, a housecarl, Calder, will become available to look after Hjerim and serve the Thane. A part of the quest Blood on the Ice takes place here, but the purchase of the property is available before or during the quest, giving the player the key to the house which allows entry to the house without having to pick the Master lock on the front door. (Note: The key can also be obtained during or after Blood on the Ice by pickpocketing it from Tova Shatter-Shield.) The quest is automatically gained when entering the house for the first time, if not previously started. Talking to the Jarl's Steward, Jorleif, enables the purchase of decorations for Hjerim. Advantages and disadvantages Advantages *Hjerim contains both an Arcane Enchanter and an Alchemy Lab. *Hjerim also contains a large armory with room for five weapons and three mannequins. *It is in close proximity with Smithing amenities, a Smelter, and the Windhelm fence, all of which are closely grouped. *Adding a Children's room does not mean sacrificing the Alchemy Lab or Arcane Enchanter. *Niranye, the Windhelm fence, is located outside in a market stall, whereas many other fences require at least one additional transition to reach or are hard to track down. *This house has the best lighting in the game,although it is quite poor in the secret chamber *It has the biggest armory of all the houses (non-DLC) with 3 mannequins and many weapon racks and plaques for both shields and weapons. *It is probably the largest house in the game (non-DLC). *There is a Thief Cache Barrel to the left as one exits the house after completing the necessary quest for Delvin Mallory after joining the Thieves Guild. Disadvantages *It has poor storage facilities in the enchanting/alchemy area (although there is a cupboard outside). *Storage in the master bedroom is also less than either Proudspire Manor or Vlindrel Hall, consisting of only six containers, (two end tables, one chest, one wardrobe, and three small sacks). *Its cost is very high including decorations. *It's amongst the hardest houses to obtain, due to many quests being needed to be complete to obtain it. Upgrades Item displays *Eight Weapon Wall Plaques *Two Weapon & Shield Wall Plaques *Three Sword Display Cases *Five Weapon Rack *Three Mannequins *Four Dagger Display Cases *Twelve Bookshelves (holding a total of 132 books) See Windhelm Home Decorating Guide for detailed descriptions. Guest room Although the Windhelm Home Decorating Guide lists a Guest Room, it cannot be purchased; it is automatically installed when Calder, the Housecarl, moves in. Gallery Bloodpool.jpg|Bloodpool in Hjerim HjerimKitchen.jpg|Hjerim Kitchen HjerimLivingRoom.jpg|Hjerim Living Room Hjerim UpperFloord1.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim HjerimUpperFloor.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim HjerimBedroom.jpg|Master Bedroom in Hjerim HjerimGuestRoom.jpg|Guest Room Hjerim Empty Hjerim.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim Empty Hjerim2.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim Hjerim.png|Hjerim double bedroom furniture bug. Hjerim - Child's Bedroom.png|A Child's Bedroom Trivia *Although this house can be purchased, the key to the house can be found by pickpocketing or asking (during Blood on the Ice) Tova Shatter-Shield. *There are a few high value potions in the chamber and a few soul gems that can be sold to cover some of the expense of buying the home and furnishings. *The table in the small room appears to have Shadowmarks on it that refer to "Empty" and "Danger." *This house was used by The Butcher for his necromantic rituals. *When purchased, the alchemy labs comes with valuable ingredients such as void salts, fire salts and frost salts. *'Buy the "Clean up" First as it will remove the blood, bones, and altar from the alchemy/enchanting room. If not purchased first, the blood, bones, and altar will remain and will be unable to be cleaned up.' Bugs Appearances * References ru:Хьерим Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses